


Vid: Rise Up

by cosmic_llin



Category: Hidden Figures (2016)
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Space Flight, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: I promise we'll take the world to its feet





	Vid: Rise Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metatxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metatxt/gifts).



**Title:**  Rise Up

 **Fandom:** Hidden Figures

 **Music:**  Rise Up, by Andra Day

 **Dowload:** [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0ivf295uxka9sa9/rise%20up%20signed.mp4) and [subtitles HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6qfi6r1q35g27x9/rise%20up%20signed.srt.txt)

 

 


End file.
